The present invention is directed to stable structured liquid cleanser compositions. More particularly, the present invention is directed to structured liquid cleansing compositions such as a facial wash, body wash, or baby wash. Along with cleansing, the structured liquid cleanser compositions introduce onto the skin a beneficial component such as a skin barrier enhancing agent or a skin protectant. The compositions are capable of suspending the beneficial component in the composition such that transfer to the skin of the beneficial component is improved over conventional surfactant-based cleansing products.
The stratum corneum is the outer-most layer of the skin and is responsible for regulating skin water levels and functioning as a barrier against chemicals and other stressors found in the environment. The complex arrangement of lipids in the intercellular space of the stratum corneum is responsible for the establishment of normal barrier function. Multi-layered structures of cholesterol, ceramides, and fatty acids, as well as some other minor lipids, provides the major barrier to the transport of hydrophilic substances into or through the skin.
In order to protect and care for the stratum corneum, and skin in general, most people frequently clean skin to remove dirt, contaminants, and bacteria. Many different types of skin cleansing formulations are commercially available, including, for example, hand washes, face washes, and body washes. Along with surfactants for cleaning, many of the commercially available washes additionally include one or more skin benefit agents for application to the skin during washing. These agents may include, for example, moisturizers, lipids, oils, and the like.
In many cases, in order for the skin benefit agent to be easily transferable to the skin and/or deposited thereon from the wash formulation, the skin benefit agent must be emulsified in the wash product to keep it from settling to the bottom of the product. Although this does allow for the benefit ingredient to be suspended in the wash formulation, once emulsified, a majority of the benefit agent may simply be washed away and not contact, or be deposited on, the surface of the skin. Additionally, even if the benefit ingredient does contact the skin, it may be washed away during the rinsing of the wash product from the skin.
Based on the foregoing, it would be beneficial to provide skin wash products that include a skin benefit ingredient, such as a barrier enhancing agent, for example, that can be easily transferred to the skin from the wash product. Additionally, it would be beneficial if the skin benefit ingredient remained on the skin after washing such that the benefit could be improved.